


Enough is Enough

by Nita__peeta176



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nita__peeta176/pseuds/Nita__peeta176
Summary: AU of 2x06 because it drove me crazy how lucy refused to listen (I understand it's a defense mechanism but still)





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes this is my first fanfic and I'm doing it on my phone and freaking out because I'm about to ship out for basic (going to the Army). Please give feedback so I can improve… it kinda pisses me off how the writers brought her back but of course Rittenhouse would want Lucy to run to them and be more broken then she already was and it most likely will be a combo of a bunch of fanfics credit goes to them if it's in there and writers and actors of timeless..rant over

Wyatts POV

Lucy comes out of the shower 

Oh shit…. I got distracted by her hair in a messy bun and our beautiful night in Hollywood *smack* shit

This isn't awkward whatsoever...well I might as well keep up this act that I'm happy that she fought for me to keep Jessica here because she knew that's what I wanted but seeing lucy it makes me second guess and feel guilt ridden for his reckless hothead behavior for running out after that text. I really dont think keeping Jessica here is a good idea anymore but a throat clearing rips me out of my thoughts. 

“Shouldn't you be with Jessica?”  
“Well I'm just going to take a shower” I show her my towel 

“oh" 

“Why did you think I'd be with Jessica 24/7 yes I lost her but she's mad because despite you convincing her to stay she still thinks there's something between…”

“Wyatt you chose Jessica I saw you risk everything, you got COURT MARTIALED for her, I'm not the other woman…”

“God dammit lucy I'm done with you shutting me down you are going to listen to me...yes ME, YOU are the reason why i like waking up every morning I love listening to you go on and on about some historical person, why I started living and not drowning myself in alcohol and reveling in how I didn't save Jessica… you Ma’am, are the best thing that's ever happened to me, when Ian Fleming was hitting on you I almost stopped liking him especially watching Weapon of Choice and you slept with him I about threw my T.V. out the window”

Lucy laughs which is the best sound at that… yeah I'm going through with the divorce because I've never thought that about Jessica especially since she's been back. 

“ I’m not going to just go back to you, especially when Jessica is still in here, you really mean any of this it's going to to take awhile”

“I'll do whatever it takes, I'll talk to Jessica right now”

As that leaves my mouth Jessica walks by (speak of the devil I swear it seems like she was listening but tries to act like she didn't know)   
“What do you want to talk about?”

“ummmm….. Lucy and I right before started getting closer and finally slept together I swear to God I had no idea you were alive”

“wow i knew there was something but i was ‘dead’ and what's so important about telling me because lucy convinced me to stay so therefore I figured it wasn't that big of a deal" 

“I'm grateful that she did but standing here with her made me realize I made the wrong choice, and the fact that you think that it wasn't that big of a deal you need to get the hell out NOW!!, yes you're alive now but you have no right to say it wasn't that big if a deal she's one of the most selfless people, I have no idea what I did to deserve such an amazing person with my hothead behavior, also she respects my career choice and why I do it, you never liked it and always complained about my deployments when I specifically told you my grandfather was in the Army and I wanted to follow in his footsteps. Pack all your shit because I'm signing the divorce papers and I'm not apologizing for any of what I said so don't fucking guilt trip me I'm done putting this marriage on a pedestal”.

“Seriously you drag me to this hellhole then you tell me to leave". 

“Yes I am”

Jessica walks away and slams the door I turn around to see Lucy crying and in shock. I walk forward tentatively to hug her… she hugs back I exhale my breath I didn't even realize that I was holding. I start crying then she starts crying even more. Once we could breath we went to agent Christopher who was surprisingly still there to tell her that I wanted to sign the divorce   
Agent Christopher smirks with a knowing look on her face  
Leaves the room and came back with the paper and a pen I sign as soon as I grab the pen.   
Jessica came out just when I was done and looks at mine and Lucy's intertwined hands...oh that's why Agent Christopher was smirking when the hell did we hold hands… damn I'm one lucky son of a bitch.  
Agent Christopher apparently had a plan for her just in case she became a security risk.   
When Jessica left it was the lightest that I've felt since Hollywoodland, Lucy looks at me once I get out of my daze she had a smirk on her face that just was full of mischief.


End file.
